A known sheet conveying device includes two discharge rollers spaced apart from each other in an axial direction. The known sheet conveying device is configured to discharge a sheet by curving the sheet in a width direction of the sheet between the discharge rollers. For example, the known sheet conveying device includes a plurality of ribs, which are disposed upstream of the discharge rollers in a sheet conveying direction perpendicular to the axial direction, arranged in a space corresponding to between the discharge rollers, and configured to contact a sheet such that the sheet is curved or flexed at positions in a width direction thereof. Thus, the sheet is curved before it is discharged. When the sheet is discharged, a leading end of the sheet is prevented from hanging down from between the discharge rollers and pushing another sheet, which has been already discharged.